1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video cassette storage sleeves and more particularly pertains to a new Video Cassette Storage Sleeve for protectively and decoratively covering a video cassette tape or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video cassette storage sleeves is known in the prior art. More specifically, video cassette storage sleeves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art video cassette storage sleeves include U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,271; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,458 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,058.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Video Cassette Storage Sleeve. The inventive device includes an enclosing member having first and second parallel side walls, first and second end walls disposed perpendicularly between the first and second parallel side walls, and a top wall, the walls comprising a first fabric layer disposed in overlaying relationship to a second semi-rigid mesh layer.
In these respects, the Video Cassette Storage Sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protectively and decoratively covering a video cassette tape or the like.